Star Platinum
|user = Jotaro Kujo Jolyne Cujoh (briefly) |namesake = The Star (tarot card) |mangadebut = Chapter 114 Jotaro Kujo (1) |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit (Star Platinum) Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (Star Platinum: The World) |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A → E |precision = A |potential = A → C }} |Sutā Purachina}} is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. Among the very first Stands introduced, it features along with Jotaro in three parts of the series, most prominently in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro. In colored art its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker purple than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features are very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots (though they became knee-high as of Part 6). Star Platinum was designed to look like a guardian spirit. Its shoulder pads resemble the ones worn in Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). The spiral patterns symbolize the Ripple and the concept of infinity.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT In the anime adaptation of Part 4 all of Star Platinum's clothing, such as its red scarf and black gloves, becomes white, reflecting Jotaro's own transition from black to white apparel. Its darker purple highlights, such as those under its eyes, also become a cyan color. Personality Jotaro has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, crying "ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. Star Platinum demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, as seen when it halts a bullet Jotaro experimentally shoots at his own head,Chapter 114: Jotaro Kujo (1) protects an incapacitated Jotaro from DIO's attacks during Time Stop, and revives him from near-death by directly pumping his heartChapter 257-265: DIO's World story arc (however, considering Star Platinum's pioneering role in the series, this capacity may speak primarily to metaphysical or subconscious qualities generic to Stand users). In the original manga, Star Platinum early on is seen with a wide, disconcerting smile. Later on, Star Platinum gains Jotaro's stoic visage, with any future smiles going to warn the person the smile is aimed at of great imminent pain. Star Platinum is named after the Tarot card The Star, symbolizing optimism, discernment and hope. Abilities Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 meters from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. *'Super Strength:' Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight,Chapter 150-153: Wheel of Fortune story arc and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds.Chapter 182: High Priestess (4) * Super Speed: Star Platinum boasts phenomenal speed, it was able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range, briefly contended with Silver Chariot (whilst it was using Anubis),Chapter 197: God Anubis (5) and is stated to exceed the speed of light.Chapter 613: The Visitor (9) *'Self-Preservation:' Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. *'Precision': Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and catch Lovers in midair as well. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for four kilometers,Chapter 187: 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (5) as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images.Chapter 121: The Power of a 'Stand' It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * |Sutā Fingā|lit. "Meteor Finger Thorn"}}: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar.Chapter 129: Dark Blue Moon (3) This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. *'Time Stop:' Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike DIO, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made in Heaven. Star Platinum: The World After the final battle with DIO in Stardust Crusaders, Star Platinum awakens the ability to stop time. The technique is referred to by Jotaro as , a reference to the late antagonist. When first used against DIO, the ability lasted 5 seconds, but decreased over time due to neglect from its user. During the events of Diamond Is Unbreakable, Jotaro is only able to stop time for half a second, but eventually extends it to 2 seconds over time. In Stone Ocean, the Stand is given the official name, Star Platinum: The World, as well as stats that differ from the original Star Platinum. Despite a serious downgrade to its durability, Jotaro increases the duration of the time stop back to 5 seconds during the final battle with Pucci. Star Platinum: Over Heaven (The information below derives from ''Eyes of Heaven'', which was not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) During Jotaro's fight against Heaven Ascension DIO, Star Platinum and The World's same-type aspect comes into play once more as Jotaro is dealt a finishing blow, enabling Star Platinum to learn The World Over Heaven's Reality Rewrite ability to heal Jotaro and negate its power. DIO later notices during their fight that Star Platinum could not use this ability to the same extent as The World Over Heaven due to its recent development, its application apparently being limited by its user. However, after Jotaro learns that Over Heaven initiates from its user or Stand's fists, Star Platinum puts the knowledge to use by delivering a finishing barrage of punches with Over Heaven to DIO, causing the latter to explode in midair in similar fashion to its main timeline counterpart. Despite these changes, Star Platinum's appearance and stats are not given any change like The World Over Heaven's. Gallery - Part IV= Star_Platinum_The_World.png|Star Platinum: The World OraOraOra.png|Pummeling Sheer Heart Attack Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira - Part VI= Chapter 627.jpg|SO Chapter 33 StarPlatinum stats.png|Start Platinum's stats (Part VI) Star_Platinum-_The_World.png|Start Platinum: The World's stats }} - Anime= Part III= JotaroWStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum's first appearance JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum and Jotaro Kujo THE STAR StaPla.png|Star Platinum with the tarot card "The Star" StarPlatinum A06.png|Star Platinum's statistics as represented in the anime JotaroStandCard.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum with the tarot card representing "The Star" Oraoraora on Dan.gif|"ORA ORA ORA" rush jojos_bizarre_adventure_stardust_crusaders-05-jotaro-star_platinum-stand.jpg|Star Platinum and its master Starplatinum jaguars.png|The Jaguars, consisting of a team of Star Platinums SP punches Nukesaku.png|Star Platinum punches Nukesaku in his female form TW SP clash.png|Star Platinum and The World clash fists TheWorldDonut.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's chest SPHeartStop.png|Star Platinum grips Jotaro's heart, hiding his heartbeat DIO Skull Cracked.png|Star Platinum cracking DIO's skull Star Platinum anime.jpg|Promotional art for Star Platinum in the anime |-| Part IV= Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Defending from a volley of Crazy Diamond's punches. SP Part 4.png|Star Platinum: The World about to throw a punch. SP stops a barb.png|Catching one of Ratt's flesh-melting barbs. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Star Platinum: The World tries to destroy Sheer Heart Attack. SPTW punches KQ.png|Star Platinum: The World punching Killer Queen in the head. Kira gets ORA'd.png|Delivering a punch rush to Yoshikage Kira. Star Platinum (Part 4) stats.png|Star Platinum: The World's stats in Diamond is Unbreakable. SPTWGreatDays.png|Star Platinum: The World throwing a punch in the third opening, Great Days. SPTW Key Art.png|Key art of Star Platinum: The World. - Other= StarPlatinumGSAS.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Super Action Statue StarPlatinumBSAS.jpg|2nd color Star platinum third.jpg|3rd color Top_(1)d.jpg|Start Platinum(Part4)'s figure from Super Action Statue SL sp01.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Statue Legend SP2nd01.jpg|2nd color 29973.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Sofubi Figure Sp 03 bbn778.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Real Action Heroes 27222.jpg|Star Platinum & Jotaro's figures from Kotobukiya Figures SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All-Star Battle StarPlatinumEoH.png|Star Platinum Illustration, Eyes of Heaven }} References Site Navigation Category:Close Stands Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 6 Stands